Further studies on the non-enzymatic glycosylation of proteins are planned. We plan to focus on the following specific projects over the next three years: A. To examine the kinetics of non-enzymatic glycosylation of hemoglobin; B. To compare various monosaccharides; C. To determine the effect of aging on the non-enzymatic glycosylation of crystallins.